narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Part 2
Note: This story continued from The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Help Arrives Ryuka panted heavily, as he kicked another figure away. Dodging a kunai, he pulled out his own, slicing nearby throats. More of them were quickly approaching. "A single human being isn't made to fight against this many people at one time....even if he is an Uchiha!" "Fire Release: Inferno Tornado!" He yelled, blowing the fire and wind chakra from his mouth. The resulting small tornado swept away several of their numbers. And yet they were still coming! He didn't have much time to react as a punch connected with his face, making him lose concentration and dispel the jutsu. He then was rewarded with a kick to his stomach, sending him flying to a nearby wall. Coughing up blood, he weakly glanced up at the attackers. "This is what I get for listening!" He scolded himself. Indo threw a Shadow Ball Chidori at one of the attackers. Ryuka instantly looked up to see both Indo and Otonami rushing back. "Once again, guys, perfect timing." He thought sarcastically. Indo threw a punch at one of the attackers, "Thank you and come again." Indo looked at Ryuka, "These guys just keep coming." "Obviously!" Ryuka quickly got up, catching a punch thrown at him and throwing the person who swung it over his back. "Do you guys have any ideas?!" Indo looked at him, "Nope." "Hey, we have the other star crystal! It's the color of blue!" Otonami said. He lifted up the blue star crystal and give it to Indo. He then holds the red star crystal and gives it to Ryuka. "Use them, now!" As Otonami then sets his Sonic Blade with immense lightning chakra and passes them through with blinding speed. "Sonic Wave: Lightning Diminish!" Otonami said as at least 500 people were diminished by lightning. Ryuka didn't bother to ask, as he quickly executed the hand signs on the red crystal. He felt the surge coming again, but didn't bother to notice, as he executed another set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flames Jutsu!" The crystal gave him a boost of chakra as the enhanced fire swept across their numbers once again. Indo then tries to use the water crystal, but realized that he doesn't know the hand seals for the activation. "Hey! How do I use this crystal?!" Indo asked Ryuka as the dragon still went around to kill the numbers. "There's a set of hand signs inscribed on the back of it!" Ryuka replied. "Execute them, and use a water-type jutsu you know!" Indo looked at the back of the crystal, but he only sees the transcriptions of the hand seals and couldn't translate them. In confusion, Indo looks around, and he sees a book that had the same transcriptions as the star crystal. Frantically, he searched through the book for the translations. Ryuka frowned. "Don't be so frantic, Huiyo. Otonami and I'll cover you!" He assured. A being then comes out of nowhere and appears right in front of Indo while he was searching. Surprised, Indo falls back and before the being could take a swipe. Otonami comes out of nowhere and slashes through his chest with his Sonic Blade. "Next time, you kill him without my assistance." And he assists Ryuka to cover Indo. Scoffing, Indo then goes back into his search. Ryuka ducked and dodged, ignoring his fatigue. Executing his Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, he kicked an enemy in the air and shadowed him from behind. When they were high enough, he twisted the guy around so that his head was facing the ground. As they fell, Ryuka wrapped his legs and arms around his victim's torso and waist, driving him headfirst into the ground. Coincidentally, he landed on a few of the guy's friends too. 50 beings were trapped under Otonami's Pentagon Trap. The Five Shadow Clones then lift up their Sonic Blades and immediately cuts them through in the same rate and same time. After 10 minutes, Indo still couldn't find any translations on his star. Come on! This is the worst situation ever! Indo then looks behind and sees that Otonami and Ryuka killed the 5000 being army. Ryuka breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Too slow." He taunted Indo. "Oh shut up...your pretty much like Otonami here." Indo then looks the scene right in front of him. "Holy crap..." Beyond the trio, there was another army of 1000 of the same beings, but was covered in fire. "Where the hell are these guys coming from?!" Ryuka gasped. "At this rate, we're gonna get overwhelmed!" "Indo! HURRY!" Otonami said. Otonami then looks around and sees that the walls were wet. "Ryuka! Use your weapons to push the enemies to the walls! They'll dissipate their!" Otonami then crosses his two hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 clones then appeared and drew out their Sonic Blades. "On it!" Ryuka, exhausted to use chakra, took out several kunai and prepared to throw them. He tied explosive tags around them, hoping the explosions will force them to the walls. The explosive tags immediately exploded and the beings were flown into the wall. Immediately, the beings then started to evaporate and break away at the moment they touched the wall. "It works!" Ryuka shouted. Otonami slashed the beings to the wall and it had the same results. "I know!" He shouted back. The two then tries to keep up the process, but eventually the numbers were too much for them to handle. Indo fumbled with the translations. Boar, Dragon...what the heck!? Oh, there's Tiger. Indo thought. The beings payed no attention to Indo as they fought Otonami and Ryuka After 15 minutes of battle, Otonami and Ryuka immediately kneels after at least half of the army was wipe out. "I can't make it, can't go on." Otonami said.